Beastly Reality
by Cheddary
Summary: They thought they were never to come back... but was that really the case? After a month of waiting, the five return to the graves of their friends to discover something outstanding... ( Inspired by p?id 2036674 's artwork. )


"Hey, hey!"

A bellow of a voice is roaring at the doors of each resident or the true Jabberwock just as the sun graced the sky.

"Wake up, guys!"

The survivors could all tell that it was Akane, an earnest cringe or twitch given once being awoken by the sound of clattering metal and shouting. Even though they had all been through a lot, there is no way to escape her rowdy, energetic ways.

Though she had a variety of quirks, this one has not been used upon them yet… neither was it expected. Was something the matter? The drowsy ones make extra haste because of this, even though they yearned just a couple hours more rest. Some take a bit too much speed, an example being Sonia, who sprung from door not a minute after hollered at dressed in night gown and pink, swollen cheek from a stumble. "Is something the matter?"

"Of course it is!"

Chirps the summoner, her smashing of now-defined pans dying down just in time for Fuyuhiko to open window and let out his vast knowledge of insults. These are ignored as they all likely expected, Akane turning to face the much more caring soul of the five. She seemed to be expecting an explanation for this pressing situation, her posture leaned forward in a focused manner. The amber gazes seem to let the princess down though; she was only going to get this news when everybody is present.

"People!"

The once screech has morphed to a groan, a dazed Hajime and upset Souda trudging out to the small cluster that the two women formed. For the last member of their small community they would wait, eyes seeming to converse with each other pessimistically under the lines of either ' _this doesn't seem too important_ ' or ' _I could be sleeping right now_ '. Thankfully, their small amount of patience was just enough to last; the short blonde had stomped from porch to group. He was not pleased at all, but was at least polite about it. A smile is cast from the hostess of this meeting to all gathered, her tone switching from boisterous to cheerful.

"Ya know what today is, right?"

To her concern… It seemed that no body had.

"Oh! Owari-san! I had no idea it was your birthday!"

"Is it the first time I kick you?"

"Ah, sorry! No clue!"

It also seemed that they all didn't care. Instantly dejected, Akane scowls to the pavement. They should be aware… after all, it has been a full month since they had been out and about from the world that had converted them. That fake island. Despite the pain it had given them, she would refuse to ever neglect it. It was that agony that made them remember right from wrong. It taught her so much…

so it had to for the rest, right?

"Really?" Akane chooses to nudge the topic's direction, "It's like a freedom thing, ya know?"

Some raise a brow, Hajime the only person nodding with her words. He sweeps the question to clarity,

"When we returned to this world, right?"

The statement is soon responded to by a glinting smirk and point. He understood her.

"Ah, yeah! I do suppose it is."

"Yeah, so what?" 

"…"

The idea did not get the praise she had hoped for. A huff escapes her chest as she considers dismissing them in rage.

"I was wondering if we could all return to that lab place again today. Just in memorial, you know?"

Akane is glad she did not act so brashly, Fuyuhiko's silence changing from cold to warm, the rest imagining the thought as good, a grunt of agreement or solemn happiness handed about. Certainly, they could all manage that. They were trying to avoid strict detail of each terrifying event they would today celebrate, but they had certainly been reminded. The quartet was glad they have.

"Sure we can!" Beams Sonia, not waiting a moment before doing so, "What a thoughtful idea!"

Or… at least she would.

"W-Well, If Sonia's going," The pinkette pipes up, "Then I may as well too. After all, she is always right!"

The fanged grin expands, Akane peeking at the duo who have not vowed.

"I'll think about it."

"I can go!"

Just like she hoped! Goodness, she is proud she convinced them to stick around.

"How about right now?"

This… is when the denial surfaces.

From each party.

"I was thinking later?"

"Too tired."

"I… need to prepare for it."

They had different plans, few of them good. It was a gift enough they decided to rise from their dwellings and accept her new tradition, so Akane would avoid a frown.

"Hey! That's alright!" Yet she knew for sure that she was to visit the site now.

So the four were dismissed, all ending up inside their designated buildings for relaxation or mulling about, the determined one choosing to wander off alone.

It had been no more than thirty minutes when Akane arrives to the bleak center, index heading to chin over it's structure.

She had only ever exited this place; she hadn't really thought of taking a look at it's mysterious entirety until now. It made walking inside all the more sacred, hallways dim, air preserved, and what she noticed the most being the scent of dust, causing a sneeze at first whiff.

Just by walking around, it wasn't hard to tell that this establishment has not been touched since they left. Small bug critters were beginning to make a home out of it.

… That makes her worry for the others. Are their bodies safe and unconsumed as they deserve to be? The seals felt tight enough when she herself awoken, so… that should be the case.

The mind set of checking gives her the courage to keep striding down that hall, stopping by the hazy-windowed dual doors that block her from that room… the one that is likely to play with her tears just as it had when she snapped out of her forced daze. The memories of all those students slowly finding hope…

Taking a deep breath, Akane opens those doors, heart heavy as she examines the circle of capsules, five ajar, corresponding to the amount of people that live on out here today.

The pane of glossy material that separates the coma victims and her is a bit too thick to see much… It helps her refrain from breaking down into a sob, but… there is one thing that is amiss.

One of the cases are shattered, glass about the surrounding floor. Might have some sicko came in to tamper with the still humans?

That is exactly what Akane thinks as she preforms a slight sprint up to that flaw, brow furrowed in distress as she peeks all about. "Who coulda did this?"

This is to be thanked by a deep growl.

The noise would cause her to pale a few tones, back perk up as her widened eyes peer frantically once again. That noise was not meant to be here… she never remembered being awoken to a large beast.

Putting the matter aside, she turns about, checking behind.

This is an action she now regrets, a bit louder of a roar being thundered as an extreme weight is placed upon her shoulders, nearly pulling her to floor.

"W-Woah!" She yelps, obviously startled by this attack she did not desire, one of a sort of mammal judging by the fuzz that interacts against her arms as she attempts to hurl it off in a single buck.

This, unfortunately, was a failure. This heavy animal may not have had claws, but it's will power for her was intense.

So was the weak and slipping bite upon her shoulder, removing a bit of sleeve as well as a slight of blood of a brilliant pink as sacrifice for her to escape. When she had the chance, she did not let it go.

Moving quick enough to avoid the shock of deep and drippy wounds dealt to her, Akane would bolt back to the doors. She can't even look back at the time; one more encounter and her life can be at stake.

This must have been what caused the shards of green.

She closes off the room with a pant and bothered whine, the mere air seeming to cause a sting to the two incisions.

"Wh-what… What was that?"

She gasps aloud to herself, expression not changing from the one she had when she first discovered the sharp slices of glass upon the tile. Had the others set this up? Is that why they wanted to stop by later?

Akane shakes her head. There was no way, ever, that would be true. She just wasn't thinking too straight, and she had every reason not to.

Even though she promised herself not to remain here much longer, she can't help but take a glance through the window, reading the scene that she disappeared from.

Just as she thought, a large cat was pacing about her shredded clothing as well as claret, head lowered as if disappointed.

When saying large, it is not just to specify it's category in nature. This bigger feline, cougar maybe, was literally giant! Plump from every limb it owned, fur bristling about with each step it took as to signal fat. It probably ate the body from the destroyed cot.

She glares in disgust before tripping back about as to warn the others, before one of them entered and possibly got ambushed like she had. Surely one of them wouldn't make it out as easy, if at all…

Akane darts from the dark lab, vision glossing with tears and fatigue as she does so.

Little has she thought that the animal she observed was in fact one of her peers. Those she thought she would never see again…


End file.
